For You
by elvesdragon
Summary: The girls of DBZ universe were feeling a bit neglected, and they decided to have a "girl's night out"


**Author's Notes:** I know i should be updating Silver Rose, but this is, a little story that I wrote just for the sake of writing and for my boyfriend.

 **DISCLAIMER:** Dragon Ball Z doesn't belong to me, and I make no money out of this story.

* * *

Chi-Chi felt it the moment it happened. She had been anxious ever since that brute took her son, her only son, away from her. She had been waiting at home, alone, busying herself with house chores, with everything she could think of, only to not think of what was happening. When Goku had left the house to fight that monster, she had known something would happen. She never said anything, she knew he would not listen to her. Nevermind her father had tought her to fight, nevermind that she had spent half her life with a man obsessed by fighting and training, Goku still thought she was just a silly female.

When Krillin and her father knocked at her door, she knew. They were bringing back Goku, in acoffin. The sight of him, so still, so pale, made her want to scream. It wasn't right, Goku was not supposed to be so still, so quiet. Both her father and Krillin sprouted off platitudes, tried to make her feel beter. But how can someone ever recover from seeing their most loved person dead?

"Where is Gohan?" she asked.

"Piccolo took him,' answered Krillin, 'said he was going to train him"

"And you just let him? You let that green monster take my son? Kami only knows what he'll do to him. Don't you remember, Krillin? It took all of Goku's power to defeat Piccolo when they fought. How could you have been so stupid?" Chi-Chi rages, powerless. "He could kill him, Krillin. If my son needed training, Master Roshi could have taken him, hell, you could have trained him. Anyone else but Piccolo."

"The sayajins will come back, Chi-Chi. Piccolo is our best hope to defeat them. He was the one who shot Radditz," Krillin almost shouts.

Chi-Chi bows her head. In her mind there is a void. Her husband, dead, her son, Kami knows where. And those brutes, coming back. The only thing she can hope is that they survive the next encounter.

* * *

And they do. Goku comes back to life, for a short time, he comes back home, with their son too. But, for the sake of the universe – and who the Hell made him protector of the universe too, she asks herself – he leaves again. And takes everyone with him, too.

When they come back again from that planet that no-one knew even existed, he is not with them. Bulma, bless her soul, takes Chi-Chi to Capsule Corp. She says it's the least thing she can do, to make it up to Chi-Chi, for not being able to bring back Goku.

Chi-Chi is grateful, at CC she, at least, doesn't have to worry about putting food on the table, she can keep an eye on her son, she can be with their friends. Vegeta is an eye-sore, of course, so alien, and, at the same time, so familiar. Bulma is a constant presence, a friend she had never thought she'd have. The two women get closer, and closer each passing day.

Chi-Chi admits that she hates Goku, just as much as she loves him, because he left her to fend by herself, but Bulma is there with her, ready with a kind word and, more importantly, a glass of strong alcohol.

Things are getting better, until they are not anymore. The Earth is becoming the target of all sorts of weirdos, from outer-space, from the future, you name it. They're all drawn to Earth, like moths to a flame. Chi-Chi is beginning to loose hope she'll ever have a quiet life ever again. But, after Buu, after almost having the Earth destroyed again, after loosing Goku again, the first second of peace she has, she takes the car, calls Bulma and they meet up.

Chi-Chi admits that she has grown old when she sees Bulma. The other woman is beautiful, glowing. Having a child had not made her any less alluring, she turns heads, and Chi-Chi, admits it in her mind, is jealous. The two women go out to have a drink, to talk. And they do, only Chi-Chi has a bit too much. And the hard liqueur takes effect, before she can stop it.

The bar that they are at is high-end, of course it is, classy, dark enough to be intimate, but not oppressing. Chi-Chi feels safe there, with her friend, with a glass of alcohol in front of her. The music is on the loud-side, so she moves closer and closer to Bulma, to hear her better. The perfume the other woman is wearing is strong, just like her, but not overpowering. Chi-Chi leans in closer and closer, and., suddenly, Bulma turns her head and their lips connect. The first reaction is to draw away, of course it is. Chi-Chi apologizes, Bulma waves her hand in a 'don't worry about it' way and they carry on with their conversation, with their drinking.

The invitation to go out again comes out of the blue. Bulma calls the house and Chi-Chi is more than happy to get out. They meet up, they go to the same bar, they talk.

"The only thing he does, says Bulma between two sips, is train, train train. And do you know? I caught him yesterday checking out a bimbo on the street. I mean, what did she have? Big breasts and that was it. She had too much make-up on, a skimpy skirt and an even more skimpy top. You could see everything through it. And Vegeta oggeled her like I wasn't even there. I mean, he's married, he has me, I'm rich, he doesn't have to work for anything, I support him, I build him training stuff, he could be a bit more grateful, right?"

Chi-Chi doesn't say anything, because if she did, the words coming out of her mouth would be anything but nice. But, she needs to say something when Bulma looks at her, expecting an answer.

"He's an idiot, Bulma, a complete idiot. You're beautiful, I can't even imagine him looking at another person when you are next to him. You took him in your house, in your life, with no expectations, you feed him, you clothe him, you do everything for him. I can't even know how he can be so ungrateful." The smile on Bulma's face is a bit sad when she hears her. What happens next is shock to both women. Chi-Chi leans closer, and, this time, it's no accident. She kisses Bulma straight on the lips and, this time, she doesn't pull away.

For the first few seconds, Bulma is shocked. But, after that, she too closes her eyes and kisses back. The feeling is like nothing either women has ever experienced before. The kiss deepens, tongues come into play.

Bulma is the first to pull away, and when Chi-Chi opens her eyes too, she sees a glint of something in her friend's eyes. Bulma doesn't say a word, just tugs Chi-Chi out of her chairs and almost drags her to her car. They drive in silence for a few minutes, until they reach a house complex. Bulma gets out of the car and Chi-Chi follows her out. As they enter one of the houses, Bulma tells the othe woman that this is one of the housing complexes that CC is building for the more poorer citizens of the city. The house they enter is empty, but for the essentials. They make for the bedroom, where they fall together on the bed. This time, it's Bulma who starts the kiss. Hands start roving over bodies, Chi-Chi's hands cup Bulma's breasts, and starts caressing them. Bulma's head falls away from the kiss, and she moans. Chi-Chi is smiling as she takes off the other woman's blouse, and bends her head to take one of the erect nipples in her mouth. As she sucks on it, she is gentle, loving. Bulma moans harder when Chi-Chi scrapes her teeth gently over the flesh in front of her. Encouraged, Chi-Chi kisses lower, reaching the hem of the pants Bulma is wearing.

Chi-Chi's lips stop there and she lifts her head to watch Bulma. The woman has her eyes closed, and an expression of pure lust on her face. She opens her eyes and her hands are instantly a blur of action. She deftly unbuttons Chi-Chi's dress, and her palms are caressing Chi-Chi's neck, and lower, her breasts, her belly, and over the white panties that Chi-Chi wears. As Bulma's hands reach between Chi-Chi's legs, she finds wetness there, that makes Chi-Chi blush in embarrassment. But Bulma doesn't stop there. She takes off the panties and bends her head. Her breath is rapid, and the feel of it on Chi-Chi's wet folds makes her shudder in pleasure. For a second. Bulma looks up at Chi-Chi and, seeing the lust in the other woman's eyes, bends her head again and places a feather-light kiss on her pelvis. Chi-Chi moans in pleasure, and Bulma takes it as a sign to carry on. And carry on she does. She kisses more forcefully, licking her way to Chi-Chi's clit and coaxing the little bud of flesh from it's hiding place. Chi-Chi's eyes roll in her head and she cant keep from moaning louder and louder, which only encourages Bulma. The licks become more forceful, the hands keeping Chi-Chi's legs apart start going lower, caressing as they go. Chi-Chi can feel her orgasm come closer with each nip and lick to her clit. So, regretfully, she stops Bulma with a gentle pull of her hair. The other woman lifts her head, lips glistering with Chi-Chi's juices and Chi-Chi tugs her up to kiss her. The taste is sweet and intoxicating. As they kiss, Chi-Chi works Bulma's pants off her and her hand finds bare flesh. Bulma lifts her head from the kiss and smiles, a bit shy. At Chi-Chi's raised eyebrows, she says in a whisper: "After the last time, I hoped something like this might happen." Chi-Chi smiles, her friend is always prepared. So she maneuvers the, so Bulma is under her. She repeats her friend's actions, licking and sucking on the other woman's clit, making her moan louder and louder. The wetness that now covers Chi-Chi's lips is just as sweet and makes her want more and more. So she continues licking, gathering Bulma's sweet nectar, while above her, the other woman squirms, twisting the sheets of the bed in her hands. Suddenly, Bulma screams in ecstasy, as she cums. Shudders race through her and the moans are music to Chi-Chi's ears. But before she can savor the moment, the other woman turns them again, and Chi-Chi is left a bit dizzy, looking up at the ceiling. And Bulma is again between her tights. And she is licking her like her life depends on it. Chi-Chi, already close before, cums hard, arching her back off the mattress.

As they both lay panting on the bed, Bulma turns her head and smiling, says a soft "Thank you".

"What for?" Chi-Chi asks, bewildered.

"For being my friend, I suppose, for making me feel good again in my own skin, for telling me I'm beautiful when not even my own husband says it to me."

Chi-Chi takes the other woman in her arms, and soothes her, gently stroking her back, as Bulma starts to softly sob. She understands her pain, as she feels it too. But she knows that as long as she has this extraordinary woman in her life, even as friend, and even if tonight's experience never repeats ever again, she knows that she will be alright and will do everything in her power to make it alright for Bulma too.


End file.
